


Take Me Higher

by Anonymous



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, First Time, If You Squint - Freeform, Just Foolin' Around, M/M, Trans Character, trans!spot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Spot and Race have a little fun (And maybe something more)





	Take Me Higher

Spot blinked at Race’s proposal. They had done plenty of fooling around in the past, but this was different. They only touched, never using their mouths.

“Are you sure?” Spot knotted his brows, trying to imagine Race in that position. “What if it’s…”

Race shrugged, leaning back a little. “We don’t hafta if it makes you uncomfortable.”

Spot shook his head, grimacing. “It ain’t that. I just never really showed that part of myself to anyone before.”

With a sympathetic smile, Race let a finger trace down Spot’s arm. Spot could tell Race wanted to say more, but having never been in the same situation, Spot knew he struggled with finding the right words. 

“You know what?” Spot turned to Race. “Let’s do it.”

Race’s eyebrows shot up, his mouth dropping open as Spot dragged him away by the wrist. Soon enough, Race didn’t need to be carried along and the two walked down the busy streets. They snuck up to Spot’s room and once inside, Spot claimed Race’s mouth with his own. The two moaned eagerly as suspenders slipped off shoulders, hats tossed to the side. Breaking the kiss, Spot took a step back, starting with the buttons on his shirt before Race’s hands fell upon his own. 

“One more time,” Race breathed. “You really okay?”

Spot smiled, still in disbelief he was with such a wonderful, caring person. “Yeah, Race.”

The two made quick work of their clothes before Spot started on the process of unwrapping his chest. He let out a heavy breath once it was all off, an arm moving up to cover his breasts. 

“Hey,” Race tugged at Spot’s chin. 

Staring into Race’s eyes was like looking right into the stars and Spot could feel his knees tremble. 

“I’ve got you,” Race reassured with a whisper before giving Spot a gentle kiss. 

Race’s arms moved to wrap around Spot’s waist and Spot finally found the bravery to throw his arms across Race’s shoulders. Both moaned into each other’s mouth as their skin touched, the grinding starting almost immediately. Race hoisted up one of Spot’s legs, his cock rubbing on the inside of Spot’s thigh and Spot threw his head back in pure ecstasy. Race took that as his chance to nip at Spot’s neck and the two moved together, tempted to stay where they were. Then, Race picked up Spot, walking them over to the bed and setting Spot down where he took a moment to admire Spot.

“Whatcha starin’ at?” Spot scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. 

With a laugh, Race tugged Spot’s arms down, leaning in to swirl his tongue around one nipple and then the other. Spot’s back arched, a stuttered gasp leaving him as Race began to massage one of his breasts, the other having the attention of Race’s mouth. 

“Oh, Race,” Spot moaned, fingers digging into Race’s shoulders. 

Race let out a hum of amusement before moving down, kisses planted on Spot’s skin until Race reached the space between Spot’s legs. In his embarrassment, Spot threw an arm over his eyes, the anticipation almost too much. Then, Race licked his clit and Spot shuddered. Race had made it sound enticing enough, but Spot didn’t expect it to feel this good. Race licked again, his tongue exploring more and more, Spot’s lips, his entrance, everything until Spot was a squirming mess. 

“Feel good?” Race grinned and Spot took a moment to just stare at Race.

“Don’t stop now.”

Race laughed, lapping at Spot’s clit before he took one of his fingers and swirled it around in his mouth. Spot went to ask Race what he was doing but then no questions were needed as Race nipped at his clit while pushing a finger into Spot. Spot’s breath left him, his eyes seeing stars and he pushed closer to Race. 

“More, please,” he moaned, ashamed at how easy it was for Race to make him this vulnerable. 

To his relief, Race did as he asked, speeding up his licks and fingering. Race had edged in another finger, scissoring Spot as he swirled his tongue around. When Spot reached his orgasm, his body shook, but Race did not stop. The overstimulation was almost too much, but Spot was high above the clouds as Race gave him a final lick. 

Panting, Spot stared at the ceiling above him until Race appeared over him, a sly grin on his face. 

“Wipe that grin off your face,” Spot growled. “You won’t be like that when it’s your turn.”

“My turn?” Race tilted his head and Spot rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, your turn.”

Before Race could say anything else, Spot slid down between Race’s legs until Race’s cock was in his face. Spot took the head in his mouth and he grinned as Race let out a loud moan. 

“Spot, you don’t hafta–”

Spot moved his mouth down the length and Race went quiet. With Race braced on all fours, Spot propped up on one elbow, the position was unusual, but Spot wasn’t complaining. He focused his mouth on Race’s cock, sometimes pulling off to fondle with Race’s balls. Before long, Race was succumbing to his orgasm, spilling onto Spot’s face. 

Wiping his face off, Spot licked his fingers clean and Race watched with hooded eyes. 

“I love you.”

Spot couldn’t help but laugh, tugging Race close when a hurt expression appeared on his face. 

“Of all times to say it,” Spot shook his head. “Couldn’t you’ve done it on the bridge or somethin’?”

Race muttered something to himself before placing a kiss on Spot’s cheek. “We can’t all be romantics like you.”

“I ain’t romantic,” Spot pouted and this made Race laugh.

“If you say so.”

Spot opened his mouth to argue, but he could see Race already drifting off. With his exhaustion catching up to him, Spot agreed that a nap would be nice and he draped an arm over Race as Race curled into him, the two quite happy with how the day turned out.


End file.
